lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Solrac
Solrac (pronounced "sowl-rack") is a Spider NPC created by JGREAD. Like his brother, Solrac shifts alliances somewhat frequently, but the faction he'd been part of the longest was The Forgotten. Solrac is the illegitimate father of Sion Rax. Biography Early Life Solrac was born as a primitive creature in The Gorge of Eternal Depth. Since food was scarce in the underground, Solrac and his brother Sezrac ate their smaller parents and siblings to survive. After being evolved into larger, more intelligent forms by the chi Gible dropped in the gorge, the brothers named themselves, and left the gorge through the eastern tunnels Bliston had found. The tunnels led out into the Outlands, where the Spiders, Bats, and Scorpions divided by species into tribes. Despite claiming a third of the Outlands like the Bats and Scorpions had, the Spiders stayed mostly underground, in vast northeast tunnel networks. The spiders with surviving families formed clans within the tribe, all sworn to the new Spider Queen. Soon after having a brief affair with Seris of House Rax, Solrac learned about a new rogue faction (made up of scorpions and spiders at the time) called The Forgotten, which opposed the Outland monarchies. Disillusionment When a spider named Spilyth killed their previous leader and instated herself as the Queen, Solrac began to lose faith in the stability of his tribe. He and Sezrac both realized that the spiders, emboldened by the first usurping, would now be in constant competition for leadership. Solrac eventually left the Spider Tribe to join the Forgotten, but Sezrac stayed behind, hoping to gain power within the tribe. Solrac later learned that Spilyth had since been overthrown by a spider named Speylne, and that Sezrac had disappeared at the same time she took power. Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War Solrac became experienced in explosives, and so was assigned as a demolitions trooper within the Forgotten, which gradually expanded its reach into the inland of Chima, gaining members from inland species. When the Chima Alliance went to war with the Bat and Scorpion tribes, who'd allied to form the Crawler Empire, Solrac and the Forgotten fought beside the Chima Alliance in various battles, mostly against the Imperial sub-army called the Black Overwatch. Scorponok eventually exterminated the Forgotten spy presence in the Outlands, leaving the Forgotten as an entirely inland-based faction. The Uprising When King Scorm's brother, Scortica Breen, converted the scorpions' half of the Black Overwatch into a new separatist faction called The Combine, the Forgotten returned to the Outlands to fight the growing threat. Solrac was among the Forgotten who mounted a direct attack on the Scorpion Tribe's HQ. While the Scorpion army was in the inland fighting the Chima Alliance, Scortica betrayed the Cawler Empire, taking over Scorpion Cavern Castle with the Combine. Scortica's reign drove the Forgotten and remaining Imperial Scorpions in the caverns to join forces against their common enemy, and the newly forged alliance stormed the castle, overwhelming the Combine. Solrac and the others kept fighting the Combine as Scorden Freeman, Scorpius, and Scorponok infiltrated the Combine's Citadel to confront Scortica. The Bears began bombarding the caverns from the surface, so Scorpius and the Imperial scorpions under Scorponok retreated. The bears' bombardment destroyed the Citadel, the Cavern Castle, and the remaining Combine, as well as burying the Forgotten. Escape from the Crater Upon waking up and crawling out of the ruins, Solrac found that the bears' bombardment had opened the caverns into a huge crater in the Outland jungle. Solrac met up with Spalyx Vance, and they fished the other Forgotten survivors out of the rubble, while hunting down any and all surviving Combine. Scortica's strange technology from the ruins of the Citadel still cast a dark aura in the crater. Gathering up all his remaining explosives, Solrac placed them around the remains of the Citadel and its machines, planning to detonate the explosives after the Forgotten evacuated, in order to permanently rid the fallen castle of the Combine's influence. However, the explosives were accidentally set off too early, and Solrac leapt from the crater to save himself as the bombs completely destroyed the ruins, killing many of the other Forgotten. Search for Sezrac Now that he'd abandoned the Forgotten, Solrac set off to look for his missing brother. After hearing rumors that Sezrac had gone west, Solrac returned to the inland. He swung through The Great Forest on his way to the Lion City, where he hoped to find more information about his brother' whereabouts. When he made it into the HQ, Solrac overheard lions talking in a district close to the front of the city, and one of them mentioned his brother's name. Solrac swung down behind the lion, who was wearing ornate Leopard clothing, and noticed that the other lions were wearing Forgotten gear. Solrac kept his composure in spite of this, and inquired the lion in leopard clothes, Leonard, about the name he'd mentioned. Leonard explained that he'd been on an expedition into the Arctic Northern Regions with Sezrac, but was separated from Sezrac and the others in Hunter Prison. When the talkative Forgotten lion named Lavarris revealed that he'd been in the crater when Solrac's bombs went off, and had rescued the former Scorpion Queen Scorpia from the blast by taking her into the tunnels, Solrac was briefly taken aback. However, he soon realized that Lavarris didn't know the exact details of what happened in the crater, so Solrac tricked the Forgotten lions into thinking that he'd tried to rescue as many Forgotten as possible when the bombs started going off. Leonard then told Solrac that the only other member of the expedition he knew the whereabouts of, a Raven named Rex, was currently stationed in a Bat Tribe embassy atop Mount Cavora, which floated above the Lion City. Seeking answers on Mount Cavora Thanking Leonard, Solrac climbed up the base of Cavora, grounded behind the city. Solrac was flown up to the floating mountain by a Bat Wing Striker, and entered the embassy tower, stating that he wished to speak to the head ambassador for official business. Solrac met Rex, who was wearing a suit of Phoenix armor identical to the ones worn by the bats and some of the lions, in the ambassador's office. Solrac asked Rex about what happened in Hunter Prison after they got separated from Leonard, and Rex summarized his and Dr. Benjamin's battle with Sezrac, who'd revealed himself to be a spy for the Brotherhood of Vultures. Rex explained how Sezrac was then killed by the sole leopard prison guard, whom Rex claimed he hadn't learned the name of before being frozen by the escaped prisoner, Senix. Solrac thanked Rex for the information, and left the embassy. He was flown back down to the surface by the Wing Striker escort, and left Lion City, going north. Quest for Vengeance With avenging his brother now his only priority, Solrac headed into The Iron Mountains, where he'd heard the Leopard Tribe's recently revealed HQ was located. Solrac swung into the Valley of Balance, where he saw a Golden City populated by Vultures and leopards. Hoping to find the name of the leopard who killed his brother, Solrac came before the walls of the city and began inquiring on who'd last guarded Hunter Prison. When he learned the name of the leopard, Longfang, Solrac went back east into the Iron Mountains, where Longfang and the Empire of Balance were reportedly fighting the Sabertooth Tigers. Solrac eventually isolated and fought his target, until getting a chance to blast Longfang, after which the leopard fell into a rushing river. Revelations Believing that he'd killed Longfang, Solrac, hoping to find out about his late brother's pre-expedition whereabouts, sought out an old, mountain-dwelling spider who sold valuable information. The one-armed spider revealed that Sezrac had been involved in Spelyne's conspiracy to overthrow Queen Spilyth, and that, despite betraying Spelyne, Sezrac had killed Spilyth. Realizing that Sezrac technically had the right to the throne due to the Spiders' Law of Usurping, Solrac declared himself the true Spider King, but the old spider questioned how he would convince the tribe that he was telling the truth, with no evidence to support his claim to power. Solrac considered this, before he was ambushed and defeated by leopard soldiers for attacking Longfang earlier. Capture and Escape Solrac was stripped of his weapon and imprisoned in the dungeons of the Golden City, where he was eventually visited by the Leopard King, Leodus. Leodus explained that the Spider Tribe had declared war on the Empire of Balance, and Solrac tried to make a deal with the Empire to help him takeover the tribe (Solrac explained that he'd then make peace between the Spiders and Leopards to end the war), but Leodus explained why Solrac's plan was impractical. Later, Vamprah, Leodus, and their councils of advisers decided that Solrac should be exiled to the north for his crime against the Empire of Balance. Solrac was given back his old radio, and was provided with a survival pack and a gold leopard sword to defend himself against the Ice Hunters in the Arctic. However, the Golden City was attacked by the Arachnid Alliance during Solrac's exile ceremony, so he was able to escape with the leopard sword in the midst of the confusion. Planning in the Iron Mountains Solrac was given a ride in a scout car by Forgotten in the Iron Mountains, and taken to their outpost there, where the Forgotten revealed that they, too, had learned that Solrac was the true heir to the Spider Tribe's throne. The Forgotten forgave Solrac for his actions in Crystal Crater, and told him they'd help him takeover the Spider Tribe, since King Skaulus Rax was an enemy of the Forgotten. Solrac warily dismissed the Forgotten, agreeing with Leodus' earlier statement that the idea was impractical. However, Solrac was then messaged on his personal radio by Seris Rax, who revealed that she'd been imprisoned in an above ground city by the spiders after her cover as a Forgotten spy was blown. Seris also revealed that she'd birthed Solrac's son after their brief relationship, and pleaded for him to rescue her and their son. Now motivated to save his offspring, Solrac told the Forgotten about Seris' capture, and announced that he'd rescue the spy if the Forgotten provided a distraction for the Spider Army. The Forgotten agreed, amassed a small force for the battle, and a Forgotten spider and lion from Scorden Island arrived in a Stinger-copter, volunteering to help Solrac rescue Seris. The old, one-armed spider who'd sold Solrac information earlier also volunteered. Solrac and the allied Chimians then marched east, to the Spider homeland. Return to the Outlands As the Forgotten forces distracted the Spider Tribe's forces at the wall of the above ground city, Solrac and his strike team infiltrated the city. Despite breaking Seris and the baby out of the prison (which Seris had told Solrac the exact location of), every member of the team was killed by the city guards until only Solrac, Seris, and their son escaped from the city. Spalyx Vance and Scorden Freeman arrived in a Forgotten muscle car, driving them away from the wall, but Solrac realized that they could only escape if the Spiders lost sight of them, so he told Scorden to drive into a narrow valley where they could lose the pursuers. The car was disabled by a missile from the Spiders before it could enter enter the valley, so Solrac had Seris and the others run into the valley on foot as he held back the oncoming spiders. Solrac kept the spiders back with his sword long enough for Spalyx, Scorden, and Seris to escape with his son, before being overwhelmed and defeated by the spiders. Solrac was imprisoned in the Spider Caverns as the Forgotten forces pulled back. Soon after, Solrac was taken to a round platform in the center of an underground courtyard within the Cave Castle, where Skaulus and Stannis Rax were gathered with other spiders. A spider announced that Solrac was to face the King's Justice for the crime of helping a Forgotten spy escape from the Spider Tribe. Skaulus' executioner then arrived with a royal claymore, and decapitated Solrac. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: Solrac looks almost exactly the same as Sezrac, the only difference being the Forgotten grunt clothes worn by Solrac. Without the difference in clothing, Solrac looks like he could be Sezrac's twin, despite Sezrac being the older brother. Gear: Many different bombs and grenades, the canon spider venom/laser blaster, and a gold leopard sword. (All formerly) The bombs were used up when Solrac destroyed the Combine's remaining tech in Crystal Crater, and the spider blaster was confiscated by the Leopards when they captured Solrac. The leopard sword they gave him was likewise confiscated by the Spiders when they later captured him. Personality: Both before and after being evolved, Solrac and Sezrac had to ensure their survival in the dangerous world of Chima. Due to his harsh and primitive childhood, Solrac's primary goal is always to keep his family -that being him and his brother- safe, even at the cost of others' safety. Solrac only genuinely cares about ensuring the survival of himself and his family, so that was later extended to his son, and the boy's mother. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:All Articles Category:Outlands Category:Spiders Category:Forgotten